


Boss of Me

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dating, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rock Star/Employee, Semi-Public Sex, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Lighting tech Ross is brand new to his job - and on the first day he manages to annoy his glitter coated rock star of a boss.  But Danny is more understanding than he anticipated, and their friendship quickly turns into much, much more.





	Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soul_punker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_punker/gifts).



> Thank you to onewarmline for beta!

“How long does they sound check usually go?” Ross shouted to be heard over the guitar riff being played. 

“What?!” Vernon, the guitar tech, was right next to him, but he might as well have been on Mars for how well they could hear each other

“HOW. LONG. DOES. SOUND. CHECK. GO.” Ross yelled again, gesturing at the stage. 

“Oh!” Vernon stopped playing to adjust a tuning knob. “Like another fifteen. They usually only need an hour to make sure everything is right.”

Ross was watching the lead singer scamper across the stage in a plain black t-shirt and torn-up jeans, singing his heart out like he was in front of the audience still waiting outside. He was a natural performer if Ross had ever seen one, and he’d seen his share over ten years on the road, doing lighting tech for smaller bands. It was all to support his cartooning career; though a demanding job, it did give him the flexible hours and the alone time he needed to recharge.

“Danny doesn’t like routines but Brian thrives on them. He’s got perfect pitch – Danny, I mean – but music’s really a team effort. Can’t go acapella, so they do what Brian wants when it comes to rehearsals,” Vernon said.

“Oh. Cool.” Ross was blatantly staring at Dan, even as he climbed back up to the catwalk – specifically, at what Dan’s hips were doing, which was probably not legal in several states and municipalities. He was remarkably handsome, remarkably tall and slender, not at all like anyone Ross had seen in his life. 

And the remarkableness of Dan’s form was enough to distract him from positioning the light he was supposed to be dialing in.

It shined directly into Havve’s face, which caused the robot-man to let out a yelp and shield himself with his hands. “Hey, hey!” he shouted. 

The music faltered, and everyone looked up at Ross.  
He winced, and quickly worked to correct what he’d managed to do.

The lead singer squinted up into the rafters. “Everything okay up there?”

“It’s the new guy,” Vernon said, busying himself with a new string. “He was blinded by your beauty.” 

“Wow, that’s practically poetic,” Dan said, grinning up into the lights. “Hey man, wanna come down and introduce yourself?”

Ross definitely did want that. He wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea, but he absolutely wanted to see Dan up close, as if whatever magic Dan had could rub off on him. There was something ridiculous but clearly delightful about the circus that was Ninja Sex Party, and the whirl of joy Danny was weaving up there on stage was drawing Ross in, for better or worse.

“C’mon. What are you waiting for?” Dan teased. He cocked his head and his curls fell into his eyes, messy and sweet. “I only bite people who ask.”

Ross gulped. Even from here, it was obvious that this was one tall drink of water of a man eyeballing him. Ross had to concentrate just to avoid flop-sweating out of fear and arousal, let alone getting down safely from the his perch. But he did as Dan asked, walking carefully across the catwalk and climbing down the ladder.

Dan was sitting on the edge of the stage, long legs swinging, grinning hugely as Ross approached up the aisle. “Hey man, I’m Danny. You don’t have to . I’m just a dude putting my pants on one leg at a time.”

“I’m Ross. And all things being equal, I’d rather see your pants go in the other direction,” Ross said, before he could stop himself.

“Excuse me?” Danny blurted out, his eyebrows halfway to the ceiling.

Ross suddenly felt a brief, rare flush of shame. “Uh. Sorry, that was really inappropriate. I’ll just crawl into the nearest hole, if you’ve seen one.”

“Oh. Well, I’m… like, super flattered by that. And I mean, if you seriously. Uh. You know…” Danny coughed, and Ross could swear his cheeks turned slightly pink.

That threw Ross off a little. This guy who made him so nervous was apparently just as easily flustered. Was this badass rockstar actually… shy? He was shocked – and felt a rush of unexpected confidence. “I didn’t mean to be weird. Sometimes I just… say shit that I shouldn’t.” 

_Please don’t fire me,_ he begged mentally, hoping this guy wouldn’t hold his mistake against him. Dan didn’t seem the type, but even so.

“No, don’t worry, we’re cool!” Danny insisted. “It’s my fault–”

“No, I shouldn’t have–”

“No, no, I made it weird–”

“Danny, we agreed that you were to awkwardly flirt on your own time.” A piercing blue gaze peered out from under a keyboard. “ _I’d_ like to finish rehearsal and call my wife some time today.” 

That was Brian, the keyboardist and murderous ninja, and technically his other boss. He was clearly a charmer.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Sorry. Married people, you know?” he said.

“Yeah,” Ross said, though he wasn’t sure he did. “Back to work for both of us, I guess.”

“Good idea. Hey, I’ll see you around,” Danny said. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile that was somehow both sweet and seductive, and Ross actually shivered in response.

The guy had a sensual stage presence, no doubt about it. But what was he like when he was offstage, in his normal life and his normal clothing?

Ross would have to find out. 

 

***

Dinner was done en masse with their small crew; they’d call ahead to a local restaurant to cater it, then set up a long table and line up around platters of meat and hearty starches. Ross had once witnessed an entire New England seafood boil set up for them, corn on the cob and crab legs practically up to his eyebrows. Everyone was practically swimming in lemon butter.

Today’s repast was Italian, bowls of pasta and meatballs and salad set out before them. The crew descended on the spread like vultures, plates high with portions big enough for two, but Ross noticed Danny eating sparingly. 

When Danny’s caught him looking, he shrugged, looking a little bashful. “I’ve got a super sensitive stomach,” Danny explained. “And I get kinda–” 

He burped, then winced. “–like that. Ew. Sorry.”

“Oh. That sounds like it sucks.” Ross said. He had a cast-iron stomach and ate three portions of spaghetti, lots of bread and butter, and a big slice of chocolate cake with beer. And when he helped the catering crew clear their table, he was hungry enough for more.

“Where did you even put all that food, anyway? Do you have a second stomach?” Danny asked as they walked side-by-side back to the hotel. He sounded like someone’s grandma.

“You need a lot of energy to climb catwalks.” After a moment of comfortable silence, Ross asked, “hey, you know anything about that retro arcade next to our hotel?” 

Dan nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been through here before. They have a Rampage machine and a refurbished Galaga tabletop game. It’s pretty fuckin’ sweet.”

“Huh, I didn’t know you were into vintage games.” To be fair, he didn’t know much about Dan, period.

“Yeah man!” Danny gushed. “I’ve got a game room at home, Rolling Stone came by to do a feature recently, and–” 

He trailed off, abashed. “Wow, that made me sound like a huge fucking douchebag, sorry.”

Ross shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. You deserve to spend your money how you like.” 

He had seen that feature on Dan, of course. It was impossible to miss. He knew all about about Dan’s collection of arcade cabinets, his canopy bed, his dinosaur tooth, his “man cave” dedicated solely to football memorabilia…

“I don’t like to throw my money around or like, rub it in people’s faces, you know?” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d rather go to the movies or the zoo or something.” 

Ross felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Avidan?”

Dan sputtered again, his cocky swagger entirely vanished “I’m not _seducing_ anybody! Unless they want to be! And that offer isn’t for just anybody, I’ll have you know.”

“Danny Sexbang, a romantic?” Ross smiled. “They left that out of the feature.”

“And proud of it,” Danny said spiritedly. “Someone ought to be.”

“I guess,” Ross said noncommittally. He took romance as he found it, when he found it, which was a complicated thing when you lived your life on the road.

Of course, there were other things to find besides romance.

“So you haven’t convinced someone to put a ring on it, either?” Danny asked.

“Nope,” Ross said. “We’re both flying solo.” 

Danny considered Ross’ words, but didn’t say anything else as the arcade doors opened in front of them, enveloping them in cool air conditioning and the smell of cheap pizza.

Ross learned a number of things about Dan rather quickly. He was amazing at table hockey - how could he not be, with his ridiculously long arms and big hands? The same went for Whack-a-Mole and button-smashing fighting games.

Ross managed to figure out his weakness in time: Danny was laughably bad at anything that involved a lot of motion and flashing lights. That was how he ended up running to the men’s room and revisiting his dinner after Ross beat the pants off him at Dance Dance Revolution.

After a few minutes, Danny emerged from the bathroom, a lot less green and pale, but looking annoyed.

“Sorry, man. I guess Rolling Stone left out the part about your light sensitivity and motion sickness.” Ross couldn’t help but feel guilty, even as he teased, even though he hadn’t done it on purpose. 

Dan pushed some of his hair, now plastered with sweat, away from his face. “’s fine. My fault for not using my words. I was so close to beating you, though!” 

Ross had to admit, Danny did have some moves, but the hip swiveling variety didn’t help you in DDR. 

“As the stomach turns, man,” Ross said with a smirk. 

Danny elbowed him in the ribs, friendly-like. “You’re a dick,” he laughed. “I kind of like that about you.”

“Kind of?” Ross felt… almost insulted. If that was what Danny liked about him, he’d have to be a bigger dick.

Wait.

“Don’t worry, I’ll graduate to sort of liking you soon enough,” Danny said. “Want to play some Galaga?”

He did, as a matter of fact. The tabletop game comfortably sat them both, and they settled on either end and shot the hell out of any aliens who dared approach their vessel. 

“Brian said you’re from Australia,” Danny eventually said, a question disguised as an observation.

“Yep. One sister. Good family, Great childhood,” Ross listed off. “I’ve been doing stage lighting since high school, but it’s just a way to pay for the animation work I want to do.”

That gave Danny pause. “Animation? You draw?” His voice was earnest all of a sudden. 

“Mmm,” Ross agreed. “I’ve been doing that even longer than lighting. I’ve got lots of ideas for projects, but I can’t do anything with them until I have time to storyboard and get some animatics together.”

“Oh,” Danny said, looking thoughtful. “Well, when you’ve got something finished, I’d love to see it.”

Well. That was… surprisingly fond. Danny seemed to sense it, too, and went nervously quiet. 

Ross rushed into the gap, immediately trying to fill the tense space. “Yeah man, for sure. Next time I’m home, I’ll email you something.”

Danny smiled, still startlingly sincere. “I’d love that.”

“Cool,” Ross said. All of this forwardness was making him awkward. “What about you? Any skeletons in your closet?”

“Just me,” Danny said, then frowned. “Uh. Not that kind of closet. I guess you’d know that. You can probably find all the other highlights on Wikipedia – I grew up in Jersey. I love sports and suck at all of them. I have a sister, I call my grandma Mom and my mom Debbie. I studied advertising in college but I hated it.”

Ross opened his mouth to say something, but Danny was on a roll. “I… used to think about settling down. I was with this guy when I had a band in Philly, and I thought… Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. He dumped me hard and it super sucked, so now it’s just me and Brian.” 

“Just the two of you?” Ross asked, emphasis careful.

“Not that way, no matter what you’ve read. Or what he tweets.” Danny perked up again. “Oh! My dick is super fucking sweet. They left that out of Rolling Stone, too.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Ross said flatly.

“If you want more information about that, you can pick up a CD at the merch table,” Danny said brightly.

“Is that my only option?”

“Really, Ross?” Dan complained. “Why not just give me the old wink and some finger guns?”

Ross smirked. “Why? Do you have a thing for cowboys?”

“Do I have a–” Danny squeaked. His plane immediately met with a missile and exploded in a shower of fireworks. “No, I do not have a thing for _cowboys_!”

“Come on, you can tell me the truth. Cowboys give you a stiffy?” Ross let his accent wander, full Crocodile Dundee. “Got a woody for John Wayne, mate?”

“I do _not_!” Danny almost shrieked. He was falling over laughing, a white knuckle grip on the arcade cabinet keeping him upright, and Ross considered his work done. “What are you even talking about?” 

“I’m trying to find out what gives you a boner, dude,” Ross teased. “You know, the ones you sing about for money.”

“Well,” Danny said, slightly flushed. “Not cowboys. I don’t really kink on that. No judging, though.”

“So what _do_ you like?”

“Just… guys, really. Big dicks, small dicks, tall, short, skinny, fat, bearded, mustached, hairy, smooth, bald, cis or not…” Danny waved his hand around.

“Guys like me?” Ross offered, then felt his mouth snap shut. Jesus, was he going to do this all night?

Danny flushed, and there was silence for a moment. “Uh. Not no?”

“So you _do_ sort of like me!” Ross chirped.

“I said I like all kinds of guys, not that I like _you_ specifically!” Danny protested, but he was giggling.

Ross realized that he was dancing along some pretty dangerous territory and again got quiet. “One more round before we go to bed?” 

“Yeah, I could go for one more,” Danny agreed.

He put another token in the machine and began shooting away at the alien menace. 

*** 

And so it went – Ross and Danny began spending their free time together, going to the movies, to arcades; hanging out at museums and at concerts performed by other people. In between, Ross controlled the gel lights that baked Danny’s never-sweating skin as he rocked the socks off a few thousand people. 

Ross was used to the repetitious business of concert attendance. After the third or fourth show, besides occasional changes to the set list and other improvisation, the routine settled in. Some audiences were less responsive; sometimes they threw shit and heckled and delayed things. He had to work harder to stay focused on nights like that, so the distractions wouldn’t get to him. Otherwise he was liable to lose track of the task at hand and stare at Danny.

And really, who could do anything but stare at Danny when Ninja Sex Party was performing? He was a live wire, a magnet for eyes, a twirling top made of hair and spandex and glee. Until he was grinding his hips, flashing his chest or stripping full on to the waist, that is – then it was as if he’d been delivered straight from some Sunset Strip rock fantasy (at least as Ross imagined them), gyrating with his big hair and his big eyes daubed with eyeliner and glitter.

Ross was noticing some embarrassingly frequent show boners, and he got used to… taking care of them in the privacy of his hotel room. He’d managed to be discreet, for the most part, but eventually he was spotted – or heard, to be more precise. Vernon wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, and neither would Jack or Barry, his partners in crime (well, rigging and sound, which was more or less the same). 

Ross endured their slings and arrows and tried to stay focused on the job at hand. Danny could dance through his fantasies at night, though he didn’t Danny that with Danny while they were hanging out together, no matter how flirty Dan tended to get with him. And Ross was flirting back.

He was dimly aware in the back of his mind that Danny _was_ actually his boss, and this could screw him over hard, but he was enjoying the moment and chose not to worry about lay ahead. 

Those were the wages of attraction, he supposed.

**

The Danny he was saw every night for dinner – the Danny he was, for all intents and purposes, desperately crushing on – was an entirely different creature from the guy on stage every other night. 

They ate pizza by themselves, just the two of them in a tiny local place, away from the crowd of the crew.

“Hey, good show!” Ross grinned and offered a high five.

Danny rolled his eyes and high fived him. “Fucking Brian. We are _not_ putting Bloopy Reggae Butt Stuff Jams on the next record.”

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into with him. It’s been ten years, you said so yourself.”

Danny shrugged. “It’s just…getting kinda strange, you know?”

“I don’t,” Ross said honestly. “Please, mister famous rock star man, tell me.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “For that, you’re not getting cinnamon twists.”

“You’re not the boss of me, you know.” 

“Last time I checked, your pay stub says different.” Danny grinned. 

Ross rolled his eyes. “Just because Brian isn’t here doesn’t mean you have to be literal on his behalf.”

“Alright, alright,” Danny said. He looked at Ross like he was searching for something. 

“Um…” He reached over the table, the long span of his arm covering it easily. “You’ve got something on your cheek.”

Ross sat still, almost frozen, as Danny leaned over the table and thumbed marinara off his face. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean in a little. When he was done, he opened his eyes to see Danny watching him, a curious smile on his face.

“Wow. Your… skin is really soft,” Danny said, which definitely sounded like a compliment and not a creepy thing to say to a friend.

An employee? A friend?

“Thanks,” Ross said, because what else _could_ he say?

“Um. I should probably.” Danny moved to withdraw his hand. 

“You don’t have to,” Ross said. “Uh. That is…” 

He gave in. “I don’t mind you touching me.”

“Really?” Danny asked, and his voice was soft and sweet. 

Ross wondered what he sounded like in bed, when the boys he liked were kissing him, touching him. Did his voice sound like that? 

What did Danny sound like when he was coming? 

That was the last thought he had as he leaned forward, and he reached right over the table and pulled Dan close to kiss him. 

Just like that, Danny ducked his head and kissed Ross back, full on the lips.

Ross felt a thousand things at once: the scratchiness of Danny’s stubble, the taste of after dinner mint on his tongue and the hot, rapid beat of his breath against his lips. His heart was nearly hammering out of his chest, and the little gasps of air he drew between his lips fed the fire growing in Ross’ veins – and elsewhere.

Danny didn’t even manage to get his tongue out before Ross pushed his own in, fighting his way into Danny’s mouth. Then Danny’s big hands were on either side of Ross’ face, holding his head still, and he was taking control of the kiss. 

Ross groaned into his mouth like they were in a porno, and he wasn’t even embarrassed, though he probably should have been. It was hot – Danny was an amazing kisser, good with his tongue, careful with his teeth…

And then they slid apart, and Dan was watching him, his face bright red.

“Fuck.” Danny shook his head. “I know we’ve been dancing around it for awhile, but I wasn’t expecting it.”

“That’s the best part of life,” Ross said. “Sometimes the good things just… happen when you’re not expecting them at all.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed, his voice a bit dreamy. “It’s… It’s really nice.“

“Yeah it is,” Ross agreed, licking his lips and imagining he still tasted mint there.

***

They found a lot of other ways to ‘be nice’ to one another – in unoccupied green rooms, in the back of buses, in the hollowed out spaces for hotel ice machines. They were making out like teenagers, groping each other through jeans and sweatpants and boxers, but they were still going back to their own rooms and jerking off alone. 

Ross was ready to bite through a tree, he was so fucking horny. But things were too precarious for him to make the first move, so he just did his job and aimed the spotlight at Danny. 

Danny did his job, too, seducing the audience with his smile, his hips, his flashing teeth, his bright eyes. Danny being Danny in that effortless way, made Ross feel like he was high without taking a hit. He’d call him a tease, if it wasn’t clearly as much a compliment as it was an insult.

Finally, while making out in Danny’s dressing room, Ross snapped under the sexual tension. He grabbed Dan by the straps of his unitard and almost dragged him to a supply closet, then shut the door behind them and blocked it with a mop bucket.

There was a lurching as Ross was pulled tight to Danny, chest to chest and groin to groin. They kissed sloppily, Danny’s tongue was darting around in his mouth. Ross could feel the ceiling vibrating from the audience stamping their feet, demanding Danny show up and entertain them. 

“We have to make this quick,” Ross said, and he could hardly recognize his voice.

Danny blinked down at him; he was panting, hair a mess, the body glitter he’d slathered on himself now covering Ross, too. “What–?”

Ross yanked the Dan’s spandex down and nearly dove for his chest, biting lightly along his skin, swiping his tongue over Danny nipples. Danny swayed on his feet like a skyscraper in a windstorm. 

“Fuck my throat,” Ross said, somewhere between a demand and a plea. “You can’t blow me with twenty to showtime, and you can’t fuck my ass for… a whole lot of reasons, actually. But you can fuck my throat.”

“Ross!” Danny squawked, a flush spreading all the way down his neck. “I, um. I wanted our first time to be more, you know. Romantic!”

Ross grinned, and pulled Danny’s singlet all the way down – only to be confronted by the sight of a jockstrap and cup. “No way it was gonna be romantic when you wear shit like that.”

“I need to,” Danny protested. “It’s life insurance for my junk!”

Ross sighed. “Don’t go into the audience, then!” 

Danny sighed back and squirmed out of his cup and underwear, then leaned back against the metal shelves behind him. Ross eyeballed his cock – Dan was well blessed, which didn’t come as a surprise. You could learn a surprising amount between layers of denim, if you knew how to grope the right way.

“I have to mingle with my people!” Dan objected. His cock twitched in time with his defensive hand gestures, as if it were conducting the music of his excuses.

Ross blinked. “Meet them after the show, where you have security, like normal rock stars.”

“You know that’s hard for me!” Danny almost whined.

Ross leered at Dan, full on. “It’s not the only thing around here getting hard for you.”

Danny made a noise that was half yelp, half groan, as Ross leaned in again and spent a few more moments nibbling and sucking on Dan’s nipples, just to get him back in the right frame of mind. His cock was starting to perk back up again, trapped in his pants, and Dan’s cock followed. 

Ross had a special set of skills, and he knew it. It was time to put them to work.

He kissed his way down Dan’s flat belly and nearly lost himself in the hollow of Danny’s hip. Then he took Dan’s cock in his hand and just looked at it for a moment. It was thick and hot, flush and twitching in interest as Ross knelt down and breathed on the tip of it. 

Dan let out a little moan and rocked on his heels. “So okay, there’s no not-embarrassing way to admit this, but it’s been a really long time since somebody–”

“Quick is fine. I won’t be offended.”

Dan, on the other hand, seemed to be a little offended. “Hey, I didn’t say–” 

The sentence ended on a high-pitched squeak as Ross opened his mouth and guided Dan’s cock in, and he began sucking. 

He had intended to lavish Dan with kisses and little kitten licks to tease, to provoke. But he knew curtain was fast approaching and they were both due to be in different parts of the theatre; he didn’t have much time for foreplay. 

That didn’t mean it couldn’t still be fun. 

For Ross, the task was easy, even though Dan was long and thick enough to tease the end of his throat. He took Dan in carefully, in increments, with practiced swirls of his tongue. 

Danny’s reaction was predictably musical. His belly went concave, thighs tense as braided steel. His face got redder and redder and he pushed his hair away from his face with both hands.

“I… shouldn’t do this standing up,” he breathed, but Ross ignored him, humming around his cock. He sucked and bobbed, sinking down until his nose hit Danny’s pubic bone, and looked right up into his eyes.

Danny was right about romance, or the lack thereof; the expression on his face was hilarious. Ross wished he had a camera to record it. Danny’s eyes were wide, pupils blown, and his mouth worked wordlessly, speech rendered into little more than shuddering, whining sounds. 

Finally, Ross pulled back; he really needed to breathe and pressing his face flat against Dan’s treasure trail wasn’t cutting it. He panted and worked his fist over the heat of Dan’s dick. “Did I mention I don’t have a gag reflex?” Ross said casually, his voice gravelly and wrecked.

“Shit,” Dan groaned. “Fuck, _Ross_ , oh my god–”

“Oh. Guess I forgot. Sorry.” Ross did not sound sorry. He cupped Dan’s balls and let them roll in his palm, velvet soft. 

Danny’s knees knocked together and he almost lost his footing. His elbow sent a bottle of Windex clattering to the floor. “We really need to sit down,” he nearly begged.

Ross pushed Danny gently, palm to his sternum, until his ass made contact with the shelves. Danny propped himself against them and clung to the aluminum supports, silent except for his ragged breathing. He stared down at Ross with moon eyes, waiting for what was going to happen next. 

What happened next was Ross leaning in again, licking his way up and down Dan’s shaft. He was properly teasing now, and that Dan would likely complain about it as soon as he had his mind back, but Ross stayed serene. 

“So, romance aside,” Ross said, right up against Danny’s length, “are you enjoying this?”

“Oh god, Ross, _yes_ ,” Danny said, the words practically tumbling together.

“Glad to hear it.” Ross went back to sucking on Danny’s cock, then releasing it, deep throating and pulling back, again and again. He tapped his free fingertips in rhythm with his movements, keeping time with the opening band.

When he looked up again, Danny was bright red all the way down to his chest, his eyes squeezed tightly shut; his expression entirely enraptured. “Fuck, fuck, _God_ ,” he nearly sang out.

“No, just Ross,” Ross said, barely able to speak above a whisper. “But I’m told I get pretty close.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Dan snapped. He was panting like a sprinter, his nipples hard enough to cut glass, his cock throbbing in Ross’ palm. “Shut up and _don’t stop_ , Ross, _please_.”

“You’re right, my throat could be doing more important things.” With that, Ross resumed sucking in earnest, practically slurping. Above them, the opening band was thanking the crowd and announcing their final song. The masses were thundering restlessly and Danny’s hips were bucking out of his control, forcing his cock as far down Ross’ throat as it could go. He whimpered through his nose as his head fell back, exposing his neck.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Ross–I’m–gonna–”

The rest of the sentence faded into the back of Ross’ consciousness. He took Danny’s cock down his throat and sucked hard, allowing his cheeks to hollow. Danny’s hips jerked and he grabbed handfuls of his own hair, and his cock got hotter, thicker against Ross’ eager tongue and the walls of his throat. 

Ross held on and sucked rhythmically, until finally Dan cried out, pressed against Ross’ face. His whole body shook as he came down Ross’ throat in a hot, sour, sticky wave.

Ross counted the pulses and swallowed with them as Dan trembled and whimpered, his face screwing up in pleasured pain as Ross kept lapping and sucking at him. Then he was gently pushed away, and they both gasped for air individually before Dan grabbed Ross by the waist and pulled him to his feet.

The kisses that followed were sloppy, the groping across his chest and ass and crotch clumsy and limp-handed. But when Dan squeezed his cock through his jeans, unzipped his fly with reverent and shaking hands, and wrapped a long arm around Ross’ middle to hold him steady and up, everything felt right.

Dan pulled his cock out into the air, and he was so hard from sucking Dan off – from completely dominating the scene even from his knees, making Danny beg and cry like that, – that it only took a few rough pulls from Dan’s long fingers to make Ross groan and tilt backward, splashing the wall behind Danny with threads of slick white come.

Seconds felt like years as Danny held him up, gently kissing the back of Ross’ neck, murmuring his thanks in a sweet, post-orgasmic stupor. Then he was tucking Ross back into his pants, and Ross tried helping Danny into his protective undergarments and spandex. They cleaned the supply closet as best they could and dumped the evidence in the trash. 

They both smelled like sex when they finally stepped out of the closet, but there was nothing to be done about it; there was no time to run to the green room for cologne or deodorant or Febreeze. Ross was having enough trouble trying to keep his throat clear after swallowing so much, and he knew he was going to sound like a pack a day smoker. 

Danny kissed his face as the crowd above them yelled, and Brian’s voice came through the walkie-talkie at his hip. 

“I’ll see you in my room later,” Danny said, his true-natured goofiness offsetting what was otherwise a creepy-sounding promise.

Ross was too tired to snark back, and chose to hug him briefly around the waist instead. 

When they pulled away, they ran in different directions, like teenagers who were about to get detention for being late to first period. By the time Ross made his way to his position, half a bottle of water in his belly and a quick hand bath in the men’s room under his belt, Ross felt a lot more human. 

A giddy, sex-dizzy human, but that was better than a post-coital zombie.

Vernon gave him the stink-eye as he passed by to climb up the rig. “I can’t believe you two,” he muttered.

“You don’t have a choice,” Ross said with a smirk. 

Heaven knew, Danny had made a believer out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, come check out my tumblr - orgyforone! I've got a lot more stuff up!


End file.
